Power Rangers: Aura Possession
by StarWriter0303
Summary: When an alternate race known as Aura Spirits begin an on slaughter on the human race, five spirits chose to go rogue and possess five teens. Now, the five must blend into human society, trying to save the world from the oncoming end.


A/N: A big thanks goes out to WolfsbaneX, who allowed me to write this. He was the creator of the plot idea and title.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

The small, chocolate-colored rat stumbled, dragging its legs behind its self. She had a long, lightning bolt like blue streak running down her back, and her eyes were a unusal shade of blue. Injured, she dragged herself across the marble flooring, collapsing along the way. Frustrated, struggling to stand, the rat slumped down. Her blue eyes shut, her body laid motionless. A blue orb floated out of the female rat, up into the air. The orb then expanded itself, creating the form of what looked like a female human, except she was faded and completely blue. She easily resembled that of a ghost.

"No progress," she said, taking a seat at one of the command post. The room had no windows, and was circular. There were five command posts, each appearing like a piloting like space. A touch table sat in front of every chair, and each post being grey and a different color; red, yellow, blue, orange, and violet. The female sat in the blue cockpit, which was in the front row along with the red and yellow one.

"No? How many more cities were taken Marlene?" a violet female asked, suddenly appearing in the violet cockpit behind her. Three other men, all of different colors, each appeared in a cockpit.

"Three; Sydney, Tokyo, and Chicago. In that order," Marlene said, as she walked towards the front of the command post. There was a touch screen monitor, and on it was a map of the word. Most of the world had been blacken out, besides a few major cities. One the top of the screen was a clock which read, Day 367, Hour 0700. She blackened the three cities.

"That leaves only New York, Cairo, Beijing, London, and Rio de Janeiro," Javan, the red Aura Spirit said. He shook his head, and stared at the screen. He stood at the front, arms crossed.

"This has gone on long enough!" Caiden shouted, his orange body jumping up. His fist pounded down on the control system, luckily not hitting anything important. "We need to act now! Earth is being slaughter due to our kind."

"Don't remind me, like I don't feel bad enough," Ainsley said, her violet head falling to the control system.

"If all of you would quit moping around, then maybe you would have known, I know a solution," Marlene said, setting a silver case down on the center table. The four other Aura Spirits quickly got up and joined her.

"What is that?" Lev asked, his yellow hand reaching out to the case. Marlene slapped his hand away, before proceeding to unlock the case. It finally popped up with the last clasp undone, and inside sat five bracelets. Each made of a different gemstone; ruby, sapphire, citrine, amethyst, andesine. "Those aren't the-"

"Aura Possession Morphers? Yes," Marlene said, smiling. She set each morpher out on the table, and set out five portfolios. She opened them up, and each showed a biography of a human teenager. A picture was paper clipped to the top of each. "As you are all aware of, we cannot morph ourselves with no physical form. That is why we need them."

"From now on, we are no longer Marlene, Caiden, Ainsley, Lev, or Javan. We are them," Javan said, aware of Marlene's plan. He smiled to her, before turning to the others.

"You knew about this?" Lev whined, pouting his lip. "How come we didn't know?"

"Probably because you can't keep your big mouth shut, and the entire Aura Empire would have found out," Ainsley sneered, punching Lev slightly. The yellow Aura Spirit rubbed his arm, even though it did nothing. His Aura body didn't allow him to physical feel pain. But, the Yellow Ranger liked to pretend being human.

"Wait, we are going to possess humans?" Lev asked, excitedly rubbing his hands together. He looked like a kid in a candy shop. Marlene nodded, before re-adjusting everything that she laid out. Everthing was perfect and straight. "Oh man, this is awesome! I have always wanted to try a human pizza."

"Ah, you can have all the pizza you want once we do this," Ainsley said, waving the yellow Aura Spirit off. "If we're going to do this, I call dibs on being–" Ainsley reached over and grabbed the profile with a brunette girl smiling on it. She also grabbed the amethyst morpher. "Anna Sutherland, Violet Ranger. Not that there was any question on who was violet."

"I'll be Caitlin St. John then, Blue Ranger" Marlene said, while grabbing the blonde's profile. She also grabbed the Sapphire morpher.

"Ooh, who to be?" Lev said, while excitedly rubbing his hands together. He ended up closing his eyes and grabbed a random profile. He re-opened them and grabbed the citrine morpher. "Let me see… Christopher Ward, you are the lucky Yellow Ranger."

Javan looked over to Caiden, who was looking at one profile in particular. He had already grabbed the andesine morpher, and wasn't going to let it go. Even though it was fairly obvious on who was going to be which color.

"Go ahead and take it," Javan said, surprising Caiden. Caiden smiled in thanks, before reaching over and grabbing one of the two male profiles left.

"Daniel Crossman, Orange Ranger," Caiden read, before nodding to Javan who had yet to pick his vessel. Javan hesitantly reached over and grabbed the last profile.

"Austin Cahill, new Red Ranger," He smiled, grabbing the last ruby morpher. "In order to do this right, we have to be them. I propose we no longer go by our real names; we can not afford a slip up. Right now, their fate depends on us."

"Wait! Where are we going to be staying?" Ainsley asked, getting up and standing in front of the map. There were only five locations, and she was fine with any of them. The idea of getting to be human was exciting to all of them, even Marlene and Javan.

"New York City. We have reason to believe that they will be moving their next biggest attack there, since it is the closes to Chicago. It would make no since to move the Aura army all the way to Beijing and then all the way back," Marlene said, touching the map. She highlighted the city. Everything in the Space Base was made of a material that allowed them to touch it without them going through.

"When do we leave?" Caiden asked, taking his command post back next to Ainsley.

"Ya, because no offense, I'm sick of this ship. We haven't left in about a hundred or so days," Lev said, signaling to him, Caiden, and Ainsley. The past months only Marlene and Javan left the ship to gather supplies, while Marlene did more research into the attacks. She would come back with the news of what happened, something Lev enjoyed listening to.

"Tomorrow," Ainsley said, her purple eyes darting back and forth, her Aura awareness of things was starting to kick in. A smile grew on her face as she looked up. She quickly got up and sped off towards her own room.

"You know, it would help if her awareness told us about the Aura army," Lev said, gathering his things as he walked off towards the door.

"I think I'll go with him, make sure he doesn't break anything or tell someone. Not that there's anyone to tell," Caiden said, pointing towards Lev, who had just left. Caiden followed after the yellow Aura Spirit.

"You should go sleep too," Javan ordered to Marlene, who was busily organizing everything together. "You're going to need all your strength to possess your human." Marlene nodded, before quickly gathering everything into her arms. Javan followed after her, telling the ship to turn the lights off.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Javan asked, as the five Aura Spirits stood in a circle in the Command Center. Each had their new morphers strapped on, although they would not work. The morphers, made of a special material like the rest of the ship, allowed the Aura to wear them.

"Ah, dude! I'm more than ready," Lev said, jumping up and down. Marlene stood next to him, and slapped him to stop it. She then nodded to Javan, while the rest gave their answers. Javan nodded back at Marlene before shutting his eyes, and the rest followed suit. Suddenly, they all disappeared.

* * *

Lev opened his eyes and looked around him. The room was very plain, the walls being white. No pictures or anything lined the walls. The bed spread itself was only grey. There was a dresser in one corner and a desk with books all spread out on top in the other. He looked down and saw his fair-skinned arms. Lev's new, hazel, almost yellowish colored human eyes got wide.

"I'm human!" He shouted, jumping up out of bed, running towards the mirror on his door. There stood, instead of the normally yellow Aura Spirit, was a medium height, blonde haired boy. Lev's smiled, no longer himself, rather Christopher Ward.

* * *

"I wasn't sleeping Marlene!" Ainsley shouted, her head snapping up from the bar table.

"Who's Marlene?" A small brunette little girl asked. She was chewing on a bagel, and she had a book bag slung over one of her shoulders. "I don't ever remember you mentioning a Marlene, Annie."

"Annie?" Ainsley asked, scratching her head. Ainsley stopped suddenly, surprised at feeling herself scratching her head. She reached over and grabbed a silver metal pan out of the sink. Her reflection was no longer the violet Aura Spirit, instead was an olive-skinned brunette with bangs. "Woo!"

* * *

Caiden woke up to an abrupt coughing fit. He grabbed his white pillow and shoved it over his head trying to stop the noise.

"Lev, quit it," Caiden's muffled voiced said from under the pillow. His head shot up. Since when did Aura Spirits cough? "Lev?" Caiden asked, his head looking towards where he thought his roommate would be. Instead, a black-haired girl rolled over. She gave him and odd look, before rolling over.

"Lev? Since when do you know a Lev, Danny?" the girl asked, coughing every once in a while. Caiden shot up and ran over to a mirror on the girl's side of the room. He saw a dark-skinned teenager in his place. He smiled, before walking back over to his bed, rubbing his morpher on his wrist.

* * *

Marlene woke up just before the alarm clock next to her start to blare music. She reached over and slapped it off. Yawning, she stretched up, her back cracking. After rubbing her eyes, she noticed that everything seemed very blurry. She reached over and felt for a pair of glasses. She slipped the thin silver lens onto her face.

The room around her quickly came into focus as the glasses slid on. Marlene gasped as she looked around. The room was a deep shade of violet, and a violin sat in the corner. Posters of bands lined the walls and the room was very messy.

Marlene got up and stumbled over a soccer ball that lay on the ground. She fell with a loud thud. Brushing herself off, she got up and carefully stepped around everything. Carefully she made her way to a mirror, were instead she saw a short-haired blonde girl.

"Caitlin," Marlene reminded herself.

* * *

"Austin! Austin! Austin! Wake up!" A little girl and boy shouted together, while bouncing on top of Javan. Javan quickly woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Mom said you need to feed us breakfast. Casey already left."

Javan looked around shocked. His room no longer looked like his old military like one back on the Space Base. Rather, now was messy and very much decorated. Javan frowned with distaste. He looked over to the two seven-year olds and helped them off his bed. As he left the room, with a little kids hand in each. He saw he was no longer the red Aura Spirit, Javan. Rather now, the shaggy haired brunette Austin Cahill.

* * *

Trivia: The names of each human that the Aura Spirits chosen to possess belongs to an actor or actress who once played a Power Ranger on-screen. While the other names were meant to be somewhat unique as Aura Spirits are a whole new race. Thus names like Javan.


End file.
